M'arillian Conversion
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Chaotic players are only be allowed to become creatures of Perim in a drone battle and creatures aren't allowed in Chaotic However, there is a tribe of creatures in Perim that is about to throw both of those rule out the window when four humans unwittingly fall into a trap.


We were walking around the Rivelands, well what is left of the Riverlands. Since the M'arrillians came into Perim, everything has gone south for all of the tribes. We were only here to see if we could find any of the Tribal Alliance creatures here. Maxxor said that there would be ma team come soon to reclaim and purify the river. Sara one of my friends and our Danian expert was to my left, Kaz my best friend and school mate was on my right and rocked the UnderWorlders, and next to him was Peyton my last friend was all about the Mipedians.

"Major T! I haven't seen a creature since we got here! How much longer do we have to walk? I'm starving bro!" Peyton started complaining and messing with his yellow scanner. The color of every single person's scanners represents what tribe they mainly use with yellow representing Mipedians, blue was the OverWorlders, red was the UnderWorlders, and finally brown with the Danians.

"I don't know Peyton! We will get there when we get there. So stop complaining!" Sarah lashed out irritated at her bit overweight friend. Then she threw her hands up into the air and shook her head.

"Guys stop talking for a moment I think I hear something." I told them quickly and quietly. I crouched down a bit lower as I approached some brush. Then I motioned for them to come closer as I poked my head from behind the bushes.

The others eventually joined me and I pointed towards the M'arrillians and put a finger to my mouth to tell them to be quiet. Though most M'arrillians don't speak out loud I noticed one of the very few that do. It was Phelphor, I looked to Kaz who instantly stood up and clenched his fists.

"Guys it's that traitor Phelphor!" Kaz shouted out, Sarah, Peyton and I jumped up and covered his mouth. I saw that one of the M'arillians looked our way and then returned to whatever it was doing.

With Kaz on the ground squirming to get up I gave him the death glare. "What are you thinking? There are at least ten M'arrillians over there! We could get discovered!" I scolded him quickly and quietly constantly looking over my shoulder.

Then I noticed something strange, my scanner was sitting on the floor face down. Shrugging I turned my gaze back to Kaz who is now sitting upright, since we got off of him. "I'm sorry; you know how I get about UnderWorlders and stuff." He looked down not meeting any of our gazes.

I was about to say something before I felt some strange feeling come over me. I know it wasn't mind control, because I've been controlled before but Kaz saved me. Though I can't remember how he did it. But before I could say anything I felt something grab me from the waist and lifted me up. I pushed against the claw that was holding me. _'Wait... A claw? That could only mean one thing!_' I managed to turn around to see a M'arrillian Kha'rall holding me in one hand and my scanner in the other hand, claw, whatever.

I also saw that Sarah and Kaz was being held by a Fluidmorpher, while my heart sunk because a chieftain was holding Peyton. From the one battle I did against a chieftain a human couldn't do much against one. So the only thing I could do is put a mental barrier up around my mind and be as stubborn as I could be.

Phelphor came to greet us and smiled. "Humans, they are so weak without their scanners. They are also so easily tricked." He laughed and put on a necklace with a shell on it. His form was distorted for a moment. Then it reformed to be... Maxxor! When we met outside Kiru City I didn't think much of it when he told me to come here. "Tom, go to the Riverlands as soon as you can, the other leaders have decided to go on the offensive and retake the Riverlands! Now let's return back to Chasa Keep." I tried desperately to get out of the creature that was holding me grasp. Though I only struggled for a few minutes before I fell unconscious as something hit me in the back of the head.

I don't know how long I've been out for. But the only thing that I know for sure was that I'm not in the Riverlands anymore. I knew that I had to force myself to get up. When I finally got myself into a sitting position, I saw that I was sitting on a bed carved into the wall, with steps carved next to the bed. I jumped out since I was on the lowest bunk and I saw Kaz on the bunk above me and Peyton was on the one on top. Looking around I couldn't find Sarah!

"Kaz! Get up! I can't find Sarah or our scanners!" I shouted at him, figuring that he was still either unconscious or sleeping, I couldn't tell which. But soon Kaz started moving signaling that he was awake. Though unlike me, he rolled out of his bunk and fell onto the floor.

I had to hold back my laughter as Kaz brushed himself off and stood up. His glasses were crooked, though he quickly fixed that. Then he went to where he kept his scanner and found that it was missing. "Ok so we are probably somewhere behind the Doors of the Deepmines. No scanners and Sarah is missing. That and we have no idea why we are here instead of being brainwashed and helping the M'arrillians take over Perim?" Kaz asked sarcastically.

I figured that it would be a good time to see what our surroundings. Besides the three beds carved into the wall, there was a quite a few poles at the front of the room, so it's obvious that we are in a jail. I noticed that there was another room in the corner. Walking over to it, there is a sink type thing, a toilet, and a shower. Then there was a closet with a bunch of different clothing. However, none of the clothing in the closet was mine or Kaz or even Peyton's.

I returned to the main room to find Peyton climbing down the carved steps. Just as he got down and turned around I heard the bars in our cell creek open. Then to our not so pleasant surprise, Phelphor came in and smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap Tom, Kaz, and Peyton?"

I looked at the others and they simply shook their heads. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "No we didn't Phelphor, so where is Sarah and what do you want with us?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes down to the point that they could be considered slits.

He just proceded to laugh at me and ushered us out. I grumbled but listened to him since we didn't have a choice. If we refuse then he's just going to brainwash us and he still wins! "Since you haven't been down in the Deep Caverns long enough to develop your telepathic communication ability yet. I'll be your guide until you do. You see humans, the Deep Caverns slowly changes any creature or human into a M'arrilllian." He said that so calmly, it's as if it was common knowledge. '_That means that the Tribal Alliance could already be fighting Chaotic Players!_'

He unfortunately continued on," though a full transformation just by exposure to the Deep Caverns would take over two years to complete. So fortunately for you, we don't have the patience to wait that long. So you're going to see Ruth'tic for your preliminary evaluations. After that you will be left in his care." He finished as we followed him, though I was surprised that our hands weren't bound. Though there was no way I was going to bring that small detail up.

Ever since we were knocked out, I've lost all sense of time. So I couldn't tell exactly how long we were walking for. We left Chasa Keep and then headed to a different area. Though there was no mention of where we were going. We eventually came across another keep, but it didn't look like it was for military purposes. The dark blue walls surround the keep wasn't as high as Chasa's but there were still a few guards on the wall.

When we entered, there was a lot more room in between the wall and the actual keep itself. We were led across many halls still we were stopped in front of a large door. Phelphor opened the door for us, as we stepped inside. After we were all in there was a loud thunk. We proceeded to continue inside and then I stopped short of a purple blob floating in front of us. Peyton was just about to crack a joke before I elbowed him in the ribs. Once again Phelphor spoke up, I don't know what I would give to just shut him up. "Lord Ruth'tic. I've brought the remaining three humans as you asked."

"Good, you may leave now Phelphor, they will be staying with me now, I've found that the assimilation happens faster here it Karr'eka Hold than anywhere else in the Deep Caverns." I guessed that it was the blob that that was now speaking verbally instead of mentally. '_I can't tell if it's for our benefit or what._'

"As you wish Lord Ruth'tic." With that he finally left, I smiled in relief. From the sounds of it, Phelphor isn't going to be back for a while! Which to be honest is great news.

Though the blob started to reform into I don't know what. But after it finished reforming I could see that it had two arms, a long body, and instead of two feet, there were four behind the main body with a tail at the end. The face had four eyes, arranged in rows of two. Though they were at nearly a forty-five degree angle. There were no clear markings because his body was continuously changing in small ways. "Your friend Sarah is already starting her transformation. She will become a great chieftain. Her telepathic abilities have come far in your short month here." Rath'tic growled as he turned around and started walking down a hallway.

"We've been here for a month! How come it only feels like we have been unconscious for a few hours!" Kaz shouted out loud in shock. I had to nudge him a bit so that way he would follow Rath'tic. I didn't like the idea much, but we were essentially trapped here with no way out.

Rath'tic chuckled a bit as we continued down the hallway. We passed by a few pods in the wall that seemed like it was filled with water. Though they were empty they seemed quite small so I didn't see how any M'arrillian could fit into those pods. Soon we entered a large room with various mugics, and battlegear. "Go to the middle of the room and stay there." He told us as he went to go get some battlegear? I couldn't tell, but I looked at Kaz and Peyton and it was clear that they were scared. I couldn't blame them, I mean not only we are in the middle of M'arrillian territory, but there are also Erak'tabb and a giant starfish with a huge eye and a lot more tentacles.

I shivered at all of the tentacles on the second M'arillian. I know that Erak'tabb is a chieftain, but I don't know about Rath'tic or the un-named M'arillian. Rath'tic returned with three items. Each was a shell on a coral chain, then it hit me.

"That's the battlegear that Phelphor used to trick me and my friends to fall into your trap!" I cried out loud, I was still mad how I was tricked into this situation. Crossing my arms I grumbled under my breath for a bit. We were handed each one of the battlegear.

"Put the battle gear on now." Rath'tic commanded and we once again had to do what he said, seeing no other option. "See Klar'nok, if you have these humans in a position where they know that they can't do anything then they are quite willing. Now with your Shell of Illusion taking on your human form, you should be able to move around without much issue." The two other M'arrillians looked at each other and proceeded to come closer to us. Rath'tic was in front of me, while Erak'tabb was in front of Peyton, and finally Klar'nok was in front of Kaz.

"What are you doing now? We've done everything that you have asked us to do! Why not let us go?" Kaz tried out of desperation. I looked over at him and I'm pretty sure he wanted to run, but either he locked up or was forced to stay in place.

Peyton smiled nervously and threw up a peace sign to Erak'tabb. "Whaz up dude? No hard feelings right bro?" He smiled nervously especially when Erak'tabb got really close to him. Like Kaz, he seemed like he was frozen in place.

Rath'tic's hands became tentacles and then he had two more appear from below where his hands previously were. "We need to go through all of you memories and erase any that are a threat to your new mission and implant any information you may have missed." I couldn't say anything before Rath'tic grabbed me around the waist with one of his tentacles. With his last three tentacles, he placed one on each side of my forehead and then the last one on the front.

As soon as the tentacle on the front made contact with my skin I felt my mind go blank.


End file.
